Portable lighting devices have uses in a variety of situations, including situations of limited or no power access and situations where power access would be inconvenient or cumbersome. Controlling such devices can be inconvenient or not possible in some cases, e.g., if a user does not have immediate access to a power button, or if the user prefers more options than off/on functionality. There is a need for improved structural and functional features of portable lighting devices.